Theodore's Nighttime Adventures
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: A continuation to 'Theodore's Nighttime Fun'. One day, when Theodore looks under his bed covers with his teddy bear Teddy, Theodore gets inspired to go on pretend adventures! But what make-believe adventures await the young, curious chipmunk? Read and find out.


Chapter 1: Lost Teddy and Inspiration

*This is a 90s Cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I only own the ideas for the story. "Alvin and the Chipmunks" belongs to Bagdasarian Productions. All Rights Reserved.*

It was a sunny day in Los Angelos California, where three talking and singing chipmunks lived. Their names were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, and they lived with their human guardian/song writer, Dave.

The day was just like any other; Alvin was playing a video game, Simon was working on an experiment in his lab - or rather the basement, really- Dave was writing a new song, and Theodore was in the kitchen. Theodore wasn't eating anything since he and his brothers had just gotten dress and washed up after eating Breakfast.

Honestly, Theodore was bored. He knew Simon was busy doing his project, so he didn't want to bother him. He played with Alvin a lot, but video games weren't interesting to him at the moment. Dave of course was busy with the song, so asking him was out of the question.

Theodore would have considered playing with The Chipettes, but they were busy according to Mrs. Miller.

Theodore sighed. Too bad he didn't have a friend to play or hang out with. suddenly, he thought of someone; Teddy, his brown, stuffed teddy bear! He would be a perfect friend to play with! Theodore then ran upstairs, took off his shoes, and went over to his bed. Theodore then pulled back the covers and found Teddy... Gone?!

"Oh no! Teddy! Teddy? Teddy, where are you?!" Theodore exclaimed as he began looking for his beloved stuffed animal. Theodore looked under his and his brother's beds, pillows, and the cabinets. No teddy bear. Looking at the beds, Theodore knew Simon wouldn't take Teddy from him; Simon would have asked his permission first. Besides, Simon was mature, so he wouldn't need Teddy anyways. Alvin on the other hand also would have asked permission. However, Alvin would sometimes play or use Teddy in order to trick or scare Theodore. However, he hadn't tried anything to upset Theodore lately, so he couldn't have taken it. Theodore then decided to look under his bed covers on the bed; maybe Teddy was lost and trapped under the sheets and blanket.

Theodore walked back over to his bed, grabbed a flashlight, and carefully crawled under his bed sheets to look for Teddy. However, as Theodore looked around for his teddy bear under the covers, he didn't realize that his bed sheets and blanket were getting all loose and messed up from Theodore moving around. Eventually, the flashlight's light shined on something brown and soft looking. Theodore crawled closer and grabbed it. Theodore gasped and smiled as he held his brown, soft teddy bear in his hands.

"Teddy!" Theodore exclaimed happily as he hugged Teddy in his arms. Once he stopped hugging Teddy, Theodore smiled; he was happy that h had found his friend.

"Teddy, what were you doing under here, you silly bear?!" Theodore said to Teddy. The stuffed animal didn't say anything in response, but in Theodore's imagination, Teddy explained that he had gotten stuck under the covers by accident while Theodore had been sleeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry Teddy," Theodore apologized while Teddy imaginatively forgave him.

"Okay Teddy, let's get out of here," Theodore said as he attempted to crawl back to where his pillows were; on the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, since Theodore's bed sheets and blanket were all messed up, Theodore quickly realized that he couldn't get out the same way he had gotten in. Now he was trapped!

"Huh? Oh no! Teddy, what's going on?! I-I can't get out!" Theodore exclaimed in surprise, realizing now that he was completely stuck under his bed sheet and blanket with no means of escape. Theodore tried to get free with Teddy in his arms, but getting out was becoming a lot harder than he thought.

Theodore struggled, and accidentally tripped on the bed. This caused Theodore to fall on top of the bed, and drop his flashlight. The flashlight then fell out of his hand, landed on the floor, and rolled away. Now Theodore couldn't see anything!

"Ahhh! Who turned out the lights?! Teddy, we're stuck! Ahhhhhh!" Theodore screamed as he struggled with his covers. Eventually, he was able to get his covers off of himself and Teddy.

"Phew! Thank goodness we're out of those sheets and blanket, huh Teddy?! It was scary!... And kind-of fun!" Theodore said as he hugged his teddy bear. Then, a thought occurred to Theodore.

"Hey! Teddy, would you like to go on some adventures? We could use the covers and stuff to pretend!" Theodore suggested to Teddy after he stopped hugging it. Nothing happened, but Theodore could tell that Teddy agreed.

"Okay. Let's come up with some ideas... After we get my covers made again!" Theodore replied before starting to straighten his covers again.

Thank you. Read and Review please. Also, if there are any adventures ideas that you have, please send them in a review. Thanks.


End file.
